


Chapter 401.5: Good Company

by czqy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKA my ‘thank you and goodbye’ haikyuu fic, Banter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happens during 401, Humor, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: The events that occur following the Schweiden Adlers vs MSBY Black Jackals match.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	Chapter 401.5: Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for these past three (eight) years.

Once he’s answered all the interviewers’ questions, he bows before taking his leave and the next player steps up. 

His ‘camera-ready smile’—although he’s seen some people call it creepy still, so maybe he just isn’t meant for smiling—slips off his face and as he packs up the last of his things he hears his teammate start, “It was a good game. A really good game. Unfortunately, this time MSBY had…”

Kageyama bids farewell to his coaches and the other players he passes by, before making his way out the changing rooms and out the stadium.

He leaves from the back exit, and after walking to where the stairs are, he stops.

At the bottom of the steps stands a figure dressed in all black, their head turned to the side. The only pop of colour comes from that obnoxious orange hair, flowing gently with the wind. 

Kageyama doesn’t say anything. 

Eventually, Hinata turns around. 

And then he grins, while Kageyama tries not to scowl.

“I beat you.”

But before Kageyama can rebut— 

“You said,” Hinata presses his hair down the way he always does when imitating Kageyama, although it’s not as effective when Hinata’s hair is this short, “‘Does this mean you’re gonna follow me to the world stage?’ and I have. And I’ve beaten you.”

“This isn’t the world, _boke_.” The word slides off his tongue easily, though there’s no actual heat behind it. Over the three years they spent at Karasuno together, Kageyama used the term so often it’s become synonymous with Hinata’s actual name. Then he adds, “In a few months when we’re playing in the Nations League for Japan… You better not slack off.”

Hinata’s eyes widen, but truthfully, he doesn’t feel all that shocked. When Kuroo-san talked to him today, he had a feeling that maybe… So there’s a curiosity and hopefulness in his voice when he asks, “I made the team?”, then teases, “How would _you_ know?” 

“Because _I’m_ _on_ the team, dumbass Hinata. Plus if he hadn’t considered it before, after Coach sees this game he’d definitely want you on it.” 

Hinata was a force to be reckoned with today. A no-name player (to the masses at least) making his debut and then defeating _the_ best team in the division? Hinata had said he wanted to go to Brazil, wanted to train on the beach and learn how to do everything on the court. 

Today, he showed the nation the skills he acquired.

Still confused, Hinata stares at Kageyama and wonders if he’s been possessed by some scary all-knowing being, or maybe he’s _also_ a part of the JVA and somehow gave Hinata a position on the team.

_You’re so stupid_ , reads the expression on Kageyama’s face. He then elaborates, “Coach talked to me about it. Wanted to know what you were like during high school. I told him you were terrible of course—” 

“Hey!” Hinata cuts in, offended. He knows he wasn’t the best, definitely not as good as he is now, but he still went to nationals three years in a row, okay? He thinks that automatically makes him _not_ terrible.

“I thought you were already given the offer, but I guess not. It should come soon. Maybe in a week?” Kageyama seems thoughtful, as if he’s actually calculating when Hinata’s national team offer will come. He doesn’t seem at all concerned about the fact he’s divulging what is probably confidential information.

The smug smile from earlier starts making its way back to Hinata’s lips, and he’s about to make a bragging comment when a voice calls out for them.

“Hinata! Kageyama-kun!” They both turn to see Yachi waving and running towards them, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in tow.

When they reach the stairs, Tsukishima looks up to where Kageyama stands, still at the top, and remarks, “Why’re you the only one up there? Even though you were defeated you still want to feel like a king, _King?”_

Kageyama grits his teeth instead of replying, but lets out a ‘ _tch’_ as he jogs down the steps.

Once they’re all on the same level, compliments are given and accepted. There are hugs and pats on the back and the atmosphere is lively, with the five of them finally together again.

Then Yamaguchi gestures at them to follow him, the same way he had done many times during his captaincy. “Come on, let’s go.”

Kageyama and Hinata share a look of confusion before asking, “Go where?”, but the other three don’t say anything, hiding the answer behind gleeful smiles.

* * *

Despite losing, they don’t feel all that sad.

Their underclassmen though, are sobbing and eating through their tears, reminding them of a time they were just as young.

There is no chatter amongst the team of seventeen, including their two coaches and three managers. The izakaya is instead filled with noises of chopsticks clacking against dishes, of bowls being placed on tables, of sniffles from those who are crying.

They eat a lot—they always do, and the izakaya owner just smiles at them from behind the counter, long since used to this Karasuno ritual. 

Even though their loss had occurred in Tokyo, even though they had already eaten their sorrows the day of the match, it’s important enough that they feel they should commemorate their efforts on their home turf too. 

Once they’re done, the players thank Ukai, Takeda, Yachi, their second-year manager, and their first-year manager. 

Some of the younger members thank Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Hinata too before they leave, but the rest of them are going the same way.

Back to the school, where they will no doubt play until their bones are too heavy to support, until they’re covered with sweat and until they feel a bit better, just a little.

As ‘senpais’—how far they have come—the third years should probably be stopping them. Throughout the year they’ve emphasised the importance of rest and recovery, after all.

But they get it.

The itchy feeling that crawls under your skin. Something, that some people, can only get rid of by playing volleyball until they collapse. 

Whatever the method—screaming until your lungs are empty; hitting the ball relentlessly until a sharp stinging replaces the itchiness; running around the gym until you fall—it leads to catharsis. 

And that, in some ways, is more important than moving on right away, pretending that you’re not devastated by losing.

Whilst the first and second years make a beeline to the dome-roofed white building, the third years instead continue past the side, heading towards the back.

When someone catches on, he tells everyone else to stop as well. Hinata turns around to see what his kouhai are clamouring about and is shocked in place when they all suddenly yell, “Sorry!”, followed by a bow.

This causes the others to turn too, and then one of the first years steps forward—the one with the brazen personality, whom Hinata was teased for resembling (but really, shouldn’t it be that _he_ resembled Hinata?) on many occasions. He says, “We should be giving the gym to you first, but here we are running ahead before our senpais. We apologise!”

Yamaguchi waves off their concerns with a comforting smile, “Don’t worry about it guys, we always intended to go someplace else. Although…” he feigns contemplation, “we might join you for a scrimmage later, if you’re game.” 

Behind him, Hinata sticks his tongue out in challenge, as Tsukishima and Kageyama flash their famous menacing grins. Yachi brings some calm to the situation by offering an actual, genuinely pleasant smile.

The younger players are fired up immediately, and they all rush into the gym, flinging their jackets and bags off in the process.

After sharing a laugh at the fierce passion of their kouhais, the third years make their way to the spot behind the gym, in front of the baseball nets. 

It’s where Kageyama and Hinata first met Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, all those years (only two, but it feels like forever) ago.

They sit down on the grass, with Yamaguchi and Hinata lying on their backs.

For a while, no one talks. They just relish in the comfort of being in each other’s company. After all, in a couple of months… 

Hinata sighs out loud. They all turn to look at him.

“I can’t believe it’s over.” 

And they all face away again, too afraid of what making eye contact with another would bring.

Instead, they start reminiscing, with their eyes trained on various objects—the moon which can now be seen in the distance; the gym where they trained, with the sounds of their juniors coming from within; a small insect flying by.

The conversation is light-hearted, drawing easy laughter from them. Somehow, the topic makes its way to the night the four boys became acquainted.

Yamaguchi recounts through laughter, “Kageyama grabbed Tsukki’s shirt, remember? I totally thought they were gonna fight!” 

“Ehhhhhhh?!” Yachi exclaims, distraught.

“It wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t call me ‘King’,” Kageyama mumbles.

“But that’s what you are,” Tsukishima retorts, “isn’t it, King?” 

The two of them glare at each other and the other three watch on, before the tension is abruptly broken by them erupting into laughter.

Everyone is sitting up now, forming a small circle where they’re sitting next to and across from their closest friends. The space between them is filled with laughter and warmth, of memories they shared throughout their time at Karasuno.

As quickly as it came, however, the laughing stops. 

Yachi has felt tears behind her eyes for a while now, managed to hide a stray tear or two from everyone else, but she can’t hold it back anymore.

The moment she sniffles, it’s like a dam has been broken. 

Tears stream steadily down her cheeks, faster than she can wipe them away and she can hear the boys asking if she’s okay, and she wants to say, _Yes I am_ , but the words won’t come and when she finally manages to blink her eyes open she finds that they have started crying too.

Even Tsukishima, who never cries (at least not in front of them), who had remained stoic through all their post-game meals following their losses, has tears coming from his eyes.

And then Yamaguchi says through hiccups, “Thank you guys. For everything. I couldn’t have asked for a better team to be on. To lead. You guys have seen me and helped me grow so much and I— Thanks as well, Kageyama, for being a great vice-captain. Being captain was— Thanks for trusting in me and for having my back guys. I’ve— I loved being your captain,” setting everyone off again. 

“Stop crying, Hinata-boke,” Kageyama says, whacking Hinata across the arm.

Hinata rubs the sore spot and argues back, “You’re crying harder, so you stop first!”

“Am not!” Kageyama replies through tears.

“Are too!” Hinata responds, although his voice is jumbled.

Yamaguchi waves at them and pleads, “Seriously though, guys stop crying you’ll make me cry more.”

But of course what happens is the exact opposite.

Because crying has brought up other emotions, of frustration and regret and longing.

It leads to Kageyama saying, “I wanted to play more games with you guys,” and Hinata following up with, “I wanted us to win nationals together.”

There’s not much talking for some time after that. None of them would be able to hold up a proper conversation. 

It’s— 

It’s the last time the five of them would be together for who knows how long.

Tsukishima, Yachi, and Yamaguchi are all going to different universities. Kageyama is going straight into the V.League—who knows where in Japan he’ll be at any one time. And Hinata is going to _Brazil_ , on the other side of the globe. 

For three years they were all in the same place, spending nearly every day together.

And now they’re being broken apart, split off across the country (world).

Once their tears have dried, Hinata chirps, “Ah. But this isn’t the end! Our friendship isn’t over here!”

“Of course not,” Tsukishima says.

“None of us were thinking that,” Kageyama adds on. He and Tsukishima are a dangerous combo, when they actually get along. “Were you?!”

“No!” Hinata defends, upset at the mere suggestion of it. Yamaguchi gives him a reassuring pat on the back. “I just wanted to say it out loud!”

“We’ll see each other again,” Yachi starts, gazing up at the tiny white stars decorating the dark night sky. “And we’ll talk. All the time. And before we know it, we’ll be together again. All of us.”

* * *

“Is this—” 

“The izakaya we always went to after our matches!”

“No way!”

“It’s bigger now,” Kageyama notes.

Indeed, the once dainty establishment has been renovated and now expands outward, increasing the maximum capacity of patrons inside. 

“I wonder how much of the money that went into that came from us…” Yamaguchi contemplates.

“Probably a lot, considering how much _some_ of us ate,” Tsukishima eyes Hinata and Kageyama. “I guess ‘Monster Generation’ applies to your stomachs as well as the court.”

Yamaguchi snickers, and even Yachi hides a laugh behind her hand.

Kageyama steps close and stares Tsukishima down, which only makes Tsukishima smirk because he’s the one that’s actually looking down.

Hinata wants to say something too, about Tsukishima being too lanky and how he doesn’t deserve any of his height because he didn’t even achieve it through eating, but then very familiar yelling noises come from the izakaya. 

Ears perking up, Hinata forgets about the situation at hand and immediately rushes in, Kageyama following close behind. Yamaguchi and Yachi smile, excited to see their reaction to the surprise that awaits.

“Senpai!!!!!!” Hinata exclaims. He waves wildly at his seniors: Sawamura-san, Asahi-san, Sugawara-san, Narita-san. They wave back with big grins—although Hinata’s not sure what Suga’s strange gestures mean. 

Beside him, Kageyama says a greeting, before his eyes widen. 

When Hinata looks to the side, his expression becomes one of surprise too.

“Wait, Bokuto-san? And Atsumu-san? Hoshiumi-san and Ushijima-san too?! Is everyone here?” 

He turns back to Yamaguchi in question, who holds his hands up, “I didn’t know about this. I thought it was only going to be Karasuno.”

“So did I,” Tanaka says, glaring at the ‘city boys’ with menacing eyes.

Kuroo ignores it and places himself between the new arrivals and everyone else in the izakaya. He then holds his arms out and announces, “Hello! It’s my birthday and we’re celebrating!”

“Oh happy birthday!” Hinata wishes.

“Thanks, good match!”

Akaashi peeks in from the side then, scrutinising the scene before asking Kuroo, “Didn’t you speak to him after the game?”

Hinata says, “Akaashi-san! Hello!” 

Somewhere in the distance, Kageyama’s attention is drawn away from Suga’s wild story about his students. _Fukurodani’s setter!_

“Akaaaaashi!” Bokuto joins the fray, looping an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. “It’s been a while!”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi starts politely, “I also literally interviewed you after the match before you came here.”

“But the others don’t know that!” Bokuto pouts, suddenly gloomy. 

Akaashi immediately looks to be on alert, like there are about a thousand thoughts running through his mind right now.

“Hey,” Kuroo interrupts, “what do you say we send world-famous Kodzuken—”

* * *

“Tanaka-san!” Hinata calls. He can’t believe he hasn’t greeted the older man yet, but in his defence he was caught up in the middle of a very sudden and impromptu photoshoot.

Two people actually turn around at the name, and it’s Kiyoko who smiles and tells him, “You can use our first names.”

Hinata immediately blushes.

“Oh right,” Yamaguchi chimes in, handing Hinata a drink, “you haven’t seen them at all yet have you?”

Hinata shakes his head, then remembers his manners. He leans his body forward into a bow and shouts, “Congratulations on your marriage!”

Loud enough that everyone else in the izakaya looks at them, wanting to see whose marriage just got announced.

“Don’t scare us like that!” Asahi says, holding a hand over his heart, breathing out a sigh.

“You’re a bit late, Hinata,” Tsukishima mocks.

Hinata glares at Stingyshima and mumbles under his breath, jolting when Tanaka— Ryuunosuke-san gets him in a headlock and ruffles his hair.

“Let’s talk about you, Hinata! That was some game you played out there.”

And Hinata instantly beams.

* * *

“Ushijima-san, why’re you here?”

“Kageyama. I…” Ushijima frowns, “am not sure. Someone was told this was the best place to go after a match and somehow I was dragged along.” 

Kageyama nods, understanding. It makes perfect sense.

Hoshiumi slides into the spot next to Kageyama and adds, “Yeah, apparently this is _the_ go-to place in Sendai after volleyball matches. How about that?” 

He continues, “I was looking at their menu earlier and…”, except Kageyama misses the end of it, too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

He’s wondering how the izakaya came to be so well known. They only visited a few times each year after all. Unless…

_Was the owner serving other teams as well?!?!?!?_

* * *

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu approaches Sakusa in his corner, “yer next!” 

“For what?” he mumbles through his mask.

Atsumu jerks his thumb at the low table behind him, “The arm wrestlin’ tournament.”

“Is this a joke? Because I actually can’t tell.”

“C’mon! Ya playin’ against me.”

“Then I’m _definitely_ not taking part.”

“What?”

“Okay,” Bokuto claps his hands. He now has a ribbon tied around his head, and his sleeves rolled all the way up to reveal his bulging arm muscles. “Tsum-tsum is eliminated!” 

“What?! If anything I should automatically advance into the next round ’cause _he_ forfeited.”

“Sorry buddy, rules are rules.”

“Whose rules?!”

“Actually,” Kuroo starts, his suit making this whole thing feel way more official than it should be, “in the JVA handbook—” 

* * *

“With the two of them eating like that you wouldn’t be able to tell who lost and who won by looking at them.”

“Did you guys hear that?” Tsukishima sneers, always one to take the opportunity to insult the Freak Duo, even after all these years. “You’re being so disgusting Sawamura-san has lost his appetite.”

“He did not say that!” Hinata rebuts, except he says it through the half-chewed food in his mouth, so it comes out sounding more like, ‘Fre he fruh hay frae!’

Kageyama backs him up with, “You’re one to talk! It’s more like _you’re_ eating so little he feels too guilty to eat!” 

Bits of rice are stuck to various spots on Kageyama’s face, and he was in such a rush to respond that some of the liquid in his mouth came dribbling out.

This _is the so-called Monster Generation?_

Tsukishima grimaces before choosing to ignore them altogether.

Now that they’re all sitting down and eating, the chaos has finally settled. 

(Not really.)

The atmosphere in the izakaya is incredibly lively, with past and present volleyball players filling the space from one end to the next. Accompanying the chatter are sounds of food being eaten, soups and drinks being sipped, and most of all: 

Laughter, between people who may be either friends or foe on the court, but tonight, are just good company.

* * *

“Let’s take a group photo!”

“All of us?”

“All of us!”

“Are we even gonna fit?”

“I dibs front!”

“Then you gotta sit.”

“What?! Then I dibs back!”

“Alright, well I’m going to the front!”

“You said that just because you want to be in the front, didn’t you.” 

“Hey, he willingly gave up the spot.” 

“So loud…” 

“Come on, stop—”

“Rock, paper, scissors— No!”

“Yes!” 

“Excuse me, could you please take—”

“I want a rematch!”

“— Could you please take a photo of us?”

“No, you’re just a sore loser.” 

“Of course.”

“Or is that too soon?”

“OOOOHHHHHHH!”

“Fight fight fight fi—”

“Hey can I order another bowl of—”

“ENOUGH! Sorry about that. We’re ready now.”

“Okay, ready? Three, two, one—”

* * *

**2013–2015 volleyboys (and girls)**

**Hinata Shouyou: __**_Attachment: 1 Image_

**Oikawa Tooru:**??

**Hinata Shouyou: __**_Attachment: 1 Image_

**Oikawa Tooru:** ??!!????

**Hinata Shouyou: __**_Attachment: 15 Images_

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** holy shit

**Oikawa Tooru:** SHOUYOU HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME AND OUR SELFIE LIKE THIS

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** you too, Ushiwaka. after all we’ve been through? 

**Nishinoya Yuu:** man, I’m jealous!

**Shirabu Kenjirou:** yeah, just rub it in our faces will you? some of us had school. 

**Ennoshita Chikara:** or work!

**Hirugami Sachirou:** no spoilers please I haven’t been able to watch yet (;_;)

**Tendou Satori:** looks fun~~

**Komori Motoya:** hey EJP had a match today too why isn’t anyone talking about us?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I’m glad

**Komori Motoya:** what’s that supposed to mean huh

**Suna Rintarou:** we won, by the way. so you’re next

**Hinata Shouyou: __**_Attachment: 2 Videos_

**Hinata Shouyou: __**_Attachment: 7 Images_

**Bokuto Koutarou:** oh hey I look good in that!

**Kozume Kenma:** shouyou just how many pics did you take lol

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** WORLD FAMOUS KODZUKEN EVERYBODY

**Suzumeda Kaori:** good game everyone!! yukie and I wish we could’ve been there with you all (T ^ T)

**Tanaka Kiyoko:** next time!

**Yachi Hitoka:** yup!! it’s not over ^ - ^

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t put into words how much haikyuu!! means to me, from everything about its storytelling to its characters. I don’t think this fic alone can contain all those feelings, but I tried as much as possible to have it feel like a complete and satisfying ‘end’/farewell. this by no means will be the last hq fic I ever write, but I wanted to do something specifically to commemorate its end. thank you furudate-sensei, and thank _you_ for reading.
> 
> (feel free to come talk hq with me in the links below <3 i hope you’re doing well, stay safe happy and healthy) 
> 
> [TWITTER](http://twitter.com/czqy_) ; [TUMBLR](http://czqy.tumblr.com) ; [CURIOUSCAT](http://curiouscat.me/czqy)


End file.
